


Constellations

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Lyna doesn't think Draconis looks like a dragon.





	

“I’m telling you, it doesn’t look like a dragon to me!” Lyna exclaimed, lying on her back beside Sera on the grass. They were just outside their camp in the Hinterlands, stargazing.

“Why not?” the other elf asked. “Look, there’s the wings, and the body. It’s clearly a dragon.” She pointed out what she meant.

“No, I see the stars you mean, but I’m saying they don’t look like a dragon.”

“Then what do they look like?”

Lyna sat up. “Here, let me show you.” she pulled a piece of rough paper out of her rucksack along with a stick of charcoal. She drew the dots of the stars Sera was pointing to, then showed her the paper. “Okay, here’s the constellation. Right?”

“Yeah,” Sera said, watching with interest. Lyna connected the dots in the way they usually were to represent Draconis.

“You can’t seriously look at this and tell me it looks like a dragon,” she said, tilting the paper towards her crude friend.

“Sure I can, because it does!” she cried.

“It really doesn’t, though,” Lyna insisted.

“Fine, what’s it look like to you, then?” Sera asked, gesturing wildly.

“It looks like female genitalia!” Lyna cried, far louder than she meant to. Sera was silent for a moment, tilting her head at the paper, then up at the sky. Finally, she laughed, kicking her feet in air.

“Ohhh, it does!” she squealed. “It definitely does! Ugh, I can’t unsee that!” She continued laughing until she was gasping for breath.

“See what I mean?” Lyna asked, grinning.

“I see it now, for sure!” Sera cried. “But I sort of wish I didn’t!”

“What’s going on?” Solas asked curiously, approaching. “Dinner is ready.”

“Hey, Elfy!” Sera cried, and snatched the paper out of Lyna’s hand. “Check this out!”

“Sera don’t!” Lyna cried, but it was too late. Sera had an idea in her head, and she would follow through with it. No matter what.

“Look, what does this look like?” Sera asked, showing Solas the paper.

“The constellation Draconis,” he told her after a moment.

“No, but what does it _look_ like?” Sera asked again.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand the question,” he said, looking curiously at Lyna as if she could translate.

“Sera,” she groaned, but there was no stopping it. She hid her face in her hands.

“It looks like lady bits!” Sera cried, and bent over laughing again. Solas looked again at the paper he held in his hand. Lyna watched his face as he examined it, but his expression revealed nothing.

“Huh,” he finally said. “So it does.” Sera snorted and laughed harder. Solas looked at Lyna calmly and raised a brow. “Hungry?” he asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 _What a man,_ Lyna thought appreciatively as she stood to follow him back to the heart of camp.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, quite honestly, what I thought the first time I completed that astrarium. I can't unsee that.


End file.
